A firing cell is part of a circuit that sends a signal to a nozzle in an inkjet pen. When the signal is received, an actuator associated with the nozzle may cause an amount of fluid to be ejected from the nozzle.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.